Worth the Wait
by NomNomZz
Summary: Yui had been adopted into the Lennox family right at the legal age of 18. Read on how her life progresses from there on. IronhidexOC  Slow relationship progress
1. Chapter 1

It was certainly an unexpected surprise to Yui that she would be finally getting adopted at the age of 18. What's more, it was on the day of her 18th birthday too, which was 2 days ago! And to think that she was finally legal to leave the orphanage on her own, adopted or not.

Yui was never one to believe so much in things such as luck or destiny. But this surprise had made her think twice on her original belief.

Nevertheless, it was a pleasant surprise. She couldn't wait to meet her new family!

She had heard that, an even more surprising news, that they are Americans that adopted her since she is half Japanese and half American. She would think that they won't adopt half-bloods like her. Yui chuckled at that thought, 'I'm thinking Harry Potter terms' she mentally commented.

* * *

><p>It's Thursday. Yui is feeling very nervous. Her new family was on their way to pick her up right now and Yui was wracking her mind to think of ways to greet them without making them regret adopting her. Sounds desperate but she really hoped that she gets along with her new family and would actually be able to be apart of their family and not just bound together as family by legal paper works.<p>

Her worries were tossed aside quickly as the head of the orphanage appeared with a man.

Yui instinctively stood up, "Hello!" she meep'ed shyly. Usually she weren't that meek but for once she really couldn't muster up her usual cheerfulness and boldness.

The man chuckled. He looks to be about middle-aged and yet he still looks sort of young, "Hello Yui! It's nice to finally meet you" he greeted normally. Yui smiled back, 'So is he my brother? Father? Uncle?' she wondered.

"Yui, this is your adoptive father, Will Lennox" the head of orphanage introduced us.

"Oh splendid~" Yui blurted out before realizing it and blushed in embarrassment. Will just grinned at his adoptive daughter.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are. Welcome home, Yui" Will pulled up his car at the porch and looked at Yui who was busy admiring her new home.<p>

"Come on let's introduce you to Sarah and Annabelle" Will motioned at the woman standing at the door holding a baby in her arms. They walked towards them and Sarah immediately handed Annabelle, the baby, to Will so that she can hug Yui, "It is so nice to have finally meet you! Welcome home sweetie" she smiled when she let go.

Yui smiled back shyly, "Same here, thanks... Mom" she added softly.

Sarah and Will looked at each other, "Hey you didn't call me 'Dad' yet!" he mock pouted.

Yui giggled, "I was hoping you guys won't mind me calling you that.." she confessed.

"Of course not! We're really happy" Sarah picked Annabelle from Will and showed her to Yui. Yui smiled at the currently sleeping 5 years old, "Hey Annabelle..." she whispered and touched her little sister's cheeks lovingly. The 5 years old stirred in her sleep for a little.

"She have been insistent on waiting for you since early in the morning and refused to take a nap so now she's knocked out" Sarah laughed.

Yui felt warm inside at that news and felt even more bonded towards her adoptive little sister.

"Well look at us standing here at the doorstep! Come on in and check out your room~" Sarah giggled.

Yui walked in first and looked around. The house already wrapped her up in the loving and comfortable atmosphere, "So should I get settled in before the grand tour?" Yui asked with a small smirk. Will raised a brow at the sudden display of cheekiness, "Ooh cheeky. You and I, my dear daughter, will get along really well together" he grinned.

Sarah smacked her husband playfully, "Don't be teaching her bad stuff now, love. Second door to your right up the stairs darling" she told Yui.

Yui laughed. Not a giggle, but a real laugh. It was like a soft tinkle that goes easy on the listener's ears.

* * *

><p>Her room was amazing.<p>

Actually, 'amazing' sounds like an understatement. It was awesome! Yui immediately flung herself to her new fluffy bed and rolled around a bit, 'I'm home..' she thought to herself yet again in disbelief. She sighed in content and sat up.

She got off the bed and hummed as she walked around the room back and forth to organize her things. And before she knew it, it was done within half an hour. She took the liberty to change from her black t-shirt and faded skinny jeans to a more comfortable type of wear.

Metallic dark gray tank top with a pair of denim short pants. She looked at herself inside the mirror. Yui is tall for a girl her age, around 167 cm, and she had waist length black hair that is slightly wavy at the end without even doing anything to it. She tied her hair into a high ponytail. She took out her contacts from her emerald green eyes and wore her usual glasses.

'Okay done' she smiled to herself in the mirror after making sure that she was presentable before going back downstairs to be with her new family.

As she walked down the stairs Yui checked the wall clock that showed her it was currently 2.35 p.m.

"Hey mom. Where's Annabelle and dad?" Yui asked.

"Oh you look cute in glasses!" Sarah got distracted while Yui blushed at the comment, "Thanks mom" she grinned. Sarah giggled back, "Annabelle is still sleeping on the couch. Your dad is outside in the garage" she informed while pointing at the back door in the kitchen.

"Okay" Yui nodded and walked out from the back door.

Upon entering the garage, Yui blinked in surprise at the massive sive of the garage, 'What do they have in here that possibly need that much space?' she wondered.

"... sure you'll like her, Hide" Yui heard her dad talking and she wasn't so sure if it was from her dad but she heard a grunt. She shook her head, 'Dad's voice aren't that gruff...' she thought.

"Hey dad?" Yui called out.

Will turned around with a surprised look on his face, "Yui! Uhm... I was... on the phone with a... friend" he said finally. Yui looked worried, "I guessed as much. Did I interrupt?" she asked guiltily. Will shook his head, "No it's okay" he said with a smile.

It was then Yui noticed the huge truck behind her dad, "Oh! Nice truck" she beamed.

Will looked surprised at the statement. Yui walked over slowly, unsure, "Is it yours?" she asked. Will looked unsure at that moment, "A work vehicle. Belongs to the military, I guess. But not ours" he added and pat the hood of the truck almost apologetically.

Yui nodded.

"So the grand tour, miss?" Will grinned.

Yui laughed and she could've sworn she saw the truck twitch, "Most definitely~" she said in a sing-song voice and took Will's extended arm like a lady being escorted somewhere. She looked back at the truck one last time before looking back front.

* * *

><p>Yui flopped down onto her bed with a satisfied half-moan.<p>

After the grand tour, she had spent time with Annabelle who had gotten awake after enough rest, prepared dinner with Sarah and they had just finished dinner. Sarah's cooking is awesome!Yui felt truly blessed to have been adopted into this family. She had found out that she'll be able to attend high school for her last year in a school nearby. She couldn't wait!

A knock on the door brought Yui back from her thoughts, "Coming" she called out walking towards the door to open it revealing Sarah.

"Hey mom" she smiled.

"Oh I could get used to this" Sarah giggled, "Would you like to accompany me to go shopping tomorrow? We can get your stuff needed for school and clothing" she especially sing-songed the last part. Yui is positively elated, "Of course!" she loved shopping but not as much towards buying things but to spend time with the one you're going with and there's just so many interesting things to look at!

"Splendid~ Well you should really rest up then" Sarah winked.

"Oh but I was hoping I could take a small walk around the neighborhood?" Yui looked sheepish at her own request. It was not really dark out yet but...

"I don't really see what's wrong with that. It's a perfectly safe neighborhood around here. Tell your dad though, he's in the garage" Sarah smiled. Yui raised a brow at that, "Again? What's he doing there all day?" she asked. Sarah smiled again, the smile that kind of seemed like she's hiding something, "Probably checking up the truck. You know, guys and their machines" she rolled her eyes at that.

Yui pondered for a while, "Oh.." she replied. She dashed back towards her bed and grabbed her purple hoodie before dashing downstairs. Oh not before she kissed her mom on her cheek, "I'll be back in an hour" she informed and headed towards the garage.

* * *

><p>Yui don't know why but she felt the need to knock on the door before entering the garage. As soon as the first knock sounded, she could hear what sounded like a lot of gears shifting and whirring. Soon enough the sounds are gone and her dad's voice could be heard.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Dad? Uhm... May I come in?" Yui asked uncertainly.

There's silence before he answered, "Of course. I don't know why you knocked in the first place" Will laughed nervously. Yui shrugged, "Mom mentioned something about men and their machines... So I thought..." she trailed off. She glanced at the truck she had seen earlier, "It never fails to amaze me every time I see the truck for some reason" she said softly.

"Oh, right well. It's a good thing you knocked then" Will scratched the back of his head, "So what's up kiddo?" he asked.

"I was hoping I could take a walk around the neighborhood? Mom told me to ask for your permission. She said it was relatively safe around..." Yui said and linked her hands behind her.

Will frowned, "But it's kinda getting darker out there..." he mused and looked at Yui. She had a hopeful look on her face, "But Sarah is right though. It is safe around so I guess it's all right" he smiled finally in approval. Yui beamed, "Thanks dad. I won't be long for more than an hour, I promise" she pecked her dad's cheek the same way she did to Sarah and jogged out of the garage.

Once she was out of ear shot, Ironhide spoke up, "She's a sharp kid" he commented gruffly.

Will laughed nervously, "I just hope she's not too sharp for her own good" he replied. Ironhide didn't reply. He was busy figuring out why he had felt such immense pride and glee when she stared at him with a look of admiration.

* * *

><p>It's really peaceful around here. Sarah and Will were right. Yui was glad she took the decision to take a walk around. She took a deep breath and glanced up at the sky and kept on walking straight on the path. Before she realized that she had to keep her eyes on where she's going, she had bumped into someone. Quite literally.<p>

"Ooof!"

"Gah!"

Yui fell on her butt, "Ah crap. Sorry I wasn't paying attention to the road" she winced as she tended to her sore butt. A hand appeared before her face and she looked up to see a young man around her age with spiky brown hair falling over his gray eyes, which looked apologetic and concerned.

"No don't be. I could've evaded from running into you. No pun intended" he chuckled softly at the last part.

Yui accepted his hand and let herself be pulled up gently by him. She felt a bit awkward at the moment and she was sure it showed on her face, "So uhm... My name is Luke. Luke Terrance" he flashed her a beaming smile.

"Yui... Yui Lennox" she smiled politely in return.

"Lennox? I never knew they had a daughter your age and we lived just a few houses apart" Luke looked confused. Yui laughed, "That's because I was adopted. It was very recently too" she explained. She was silently hoping that he won't ask anymore questions or indicating them.

"Ah sorry I wasn't trying to be nosy... I mean I know I am at the moment but... GAH!" he scratched the back of his head, obviously really embarrassed at his attitude. He looked quite red at the moment too. Yui couldn't help but giggle at him, "Don't worry. It's awkward and all but I know you don't mean any harm" she smiled.

Luke blushed even more, "Well that was smooth of me. I wasn't always this much of a dope in front of girls" he chuckled.

"Oh a ladies' man are we?" Yui raised a brow and tried to look offended but the smile on her lips kind of gave it away. Luke grinned, "More like a ladies' gentleman" he offered. Both of them laughed at that, "What are you doing out in the dark? I bet Mr and Mrs Lennox are worried" he grinned.

"Oh!" she checked her watch. She have around 10 minutes to get back home. She sighed in relief, "Well yes I think so. I'd better be getting home then. It's nice to meet you, Luke" she smiled.

Luke looked timid, "Would you let me walk you home?" he asked, "I mean since I live a few houses away only!" he tried to cover it up. Yui raised a brow, "Mmhmm. Sure" she nodded. Luke beamed.

* * *

><p>When Yui and Luke reached her home, she saw that the garage door was open and the truck was revved up. Yui saw her dad beside the truck mumbling something to himself. She frowned in worry and walked over to her dad.<p>

"Dad? What's wrong?" she asked and looked at the truck, "Work?" she asked.

Will nodded, "I'll be back before dinner tomorrow" he informed and looked at Luke, raising a brow, "You are?" he asked. Luke smiled sheepishly, "I guess I didn't really introduce myself properly around the neighborhood. I'm Luke from the Terrance household" he said. Will looked relieved, "Ah... You live a few houses next to us" he said.

"Luke here and I bumped into each other. Quite literally" Yui laughed. The truck gave a rather loud and weird sounding grunt. Yui blinked, "Is there something wrong with the engine?" she asked worriedly and touched the now heated up hood of the truck.

Will rolled his eyes, "I doubt that's the problem" he knocked the hood lightly with his fist. Yui laughed, "Don't abuse it" she scolded playfully and stroked the hood gently, feeling the engine purr softly underneath her palm.

"I won't. Much" Will grinned. Yui shook her head. Will looked at Luke who eyed the truck funnily, "Well young man. I think you should head home now. Thank you for walking my daughter home" he said. Yui felt warm inside hearing Will refer to her as his daughter. She smiled, "Thanks Luke. See you around" she waved.

Luke nodded, "No problem, both of you and yeah.. See you, Yui" he smiled at the girl before turning on his heels and walked back towards the direction of his house.

"I think you have an admirer, Yui" Will teased. Yui blushed, "What? Impossible" she waved it off. She hugged her dad, "Good night dad. Stay safe and see you tomorrow. I'm serious about not abusing the truck by the way. God knows what you military men use him for" she laughed.

"Good night and yeah stop nagging" Will smirked and kissed the top of her head.

Yui then jogged back into the house, bade Sarah good night, kissed Annabelle's head and then head to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It's finally Friday! Yesterday was a _long_ day.

Yui stretched and turned off her alarm that was supposed to wake her up at 7 a.m. Being an orphan for so long, she had never relied on the use of alarm clocks. She had always been able to wake up on her own. She was proud of that fact, "Hmm... 15 minutes earlier. Not bad~" she sing-songed and jumped off the bed and head into the showers.

Choice of clothing for today?

Soft pink floral printed blouse with frills at the hem and jeans shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror, 'Contacts today' she decided and put them on carefully. She combed her still slightly wet hair and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>She realized that no one else was awake, 'Oh right. Dad went to work yesterday night' she remembered. Sarah wasn't awake so she'll have to cook her own breakfast. And while she's at it, she thought she might as well cook for them too. She smiled and got to work.<p>

"Yui? What in the world are you doing?" Sarah asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Cooking breakfast" Yui answered as a matter of factly. Sarah shook her head, "Oh dear.. You don't have to..." she started. Yui hushed her, "Oh hush mom. It's the least I could do to show you how thankful I am that I was adopted into this lovely family" she smiled.

Sarah felt so incredibly happy she could cry. She choked back a sob, "I'm thankful too" she hugged Yui tightly. Yui laughed, "Mom! The eggs are frying" she said. Sarah smiled, "Sorry" she said.

"Oh they look fabulous~" Sarah beamed. Yui laughed, "It's normal breakfast mom" she reminded.

After laying the food on the table and both of them got seated, Annabelle entered the kitchen groggily, "Mommy? Yu-Yu?" she called out while rubbing her sleepy eyes. Sarah picked her up, "What are you doing up so early, Annie?" she asked with a cooing voice. Annabelle giggled at the tone, "It smells yummy~" she pointed at the food.

Yui blushed, "Well.. I'm not as good a cook as mom but I'm happy you approve, Annie" she patted the little girl's head. Annie squealed at the contact and giggled.

* * *

><p>After sending Annabelle to school, Sarah and Yui made their way to the shopping mall as they had planned yesterday.<p>

Sarah is a really remarkable woman. Yui considered her dad lucky to have her as his wife. Heck, she was lucky to have her as her mom! She's all a girl could ask for in a mother. Yui hugged Sarah's arm, "What's this suddenly?" Sarah looked pleasantly surprised at Yui's boldness, secretly feeling warm inside for her daughter to open up to her this much.

"It's nothing. If I had waited all my life just to meet you guys as my family, it was worth waiting for" Yui said, surprising Sarah even more.

Sarah sniffled, "Oh you're such a darling!" she pinched Yui's cheek, "I knew it was a good idea to adopt you when I first saw you at the orphanage!" she said. Yui became curious suddenly, "Really? Speaking of which, what made you guys adopt me in the first place?" she asked.

Looking at Yui's eager face, Sarah giggled, "Well... I was standing in for my friend for her job at the orphanage that day since I had nothing better to do~ It was really fun! The kids there are so well behaved... At the end of the day when I was on my way home I saw the prettiest girl I've ever seen in that orphanage~" Sarah teased.

Yui scrunched up her nose, "You're exaggerating" she commented.

Sarah clicked her tongue, "Let me finish. As I was saying... I was totally taken by her gentle and loving nature towards the kids and she appears to be really cheerful. I felt an instant pull towards her and managed to convince Will to adopt you and I did. The end~" she ended.

"What? That's it?" Yui blinked.

Sarah laughed, "Sorry it wasn't so exciting. But what I felt that day when I saw you was really amazing. It's like... you're meant to be in our family" she smiled affectionately and dreamily.

"... You must have watched too many drama shows on TV" Yui said.

"Hey!" Sarah laughed.

"Nevertheless~ I am glad for that" Yui giggled and the both of them resumed their happy shopping spree.

* * *

><p>It was a coincidence that both the mother-daughters pair and the father arrived home at the same time.<p>

Sarah immediately ran over to Will and hugged him, kissing him all over his face. Yui smiled at them with Annabelle in her arms, "Welcome home, dad. How was work?" she asked. Annabelle extended her arms towards him, "Daddy home!" she gurgled. Will grinned and kept an arm around Sarah's waist lovingly and held Annabelle in the other, "A success, of course" he boasted. Sarah smacked him again, "Love, don't push your luck" she giggled when Will pouted at her.

Yui shook her head at her lovey-dovey parents. She glanced at the truck and got the biggest shock of the day, "Holy crap! He looks like he went through..." she scrunched up her nose at the sight. Mud, dirt, branches, leaves and other stuff that looks unrecognizable littered the truck.

"... Well... A lot of stuff" Yui finished. Annabelle blinked, "Hidey yucky!" she exclaimed. Both parent froze for a while. Yui didn't seem to realize the name though so they relaxed.

Will grinned sheepishly, "Yeah well... Military work was never clean" he commented, "I'll give him a wash later or tomorrow. Don't worry bout it" he shrugged.

Yui thought for a moment, "Dad. If you don't mind, may I do it?" she asked. Will blinked in surprise, "No it's okay..." he said and glanced at the truck. Yui tilted her head slightly, "Oh don't worry dad. I won't scratch him. Besides! You need to rest up. I have nothing else better to do anyways" she smiled sweetly.

Sarah coughed and giggled, "Yui's right, love. You need some well deserved rest" her eyes twinkled. Will blushed, "Uhm. Okay" he agreed finally. Yui mocked a horrified look on her face, "Ew! Mom! Dad! Too much information~" she laughed, covering Annabelle's ears and soon the both of them laughed along with her. Even Annabelle although she had no idea what's happening.

* * *

><p>Yui, clad in a black tank top and dirtied skinny jeans, stood in front of the truck with both her hands on her hips. A pail on her left side and a bucket full of tools on her right. She had also pulled the hose and laid it on the ground, "Well.. Time to get started to washing you, big guy" she smiled, feeling slightly silly at talking to the truck.<p>

Just when she reached for the hose, she felt it being taken away by someone.

"Hey... Oh Luke" Yui blinked in surprise. Luke grinned at her, "Hey there. What are you doing?" he asked. Yui raised a brow at him, "Isn't it obvious that I'm about to give the truck a well deserved wash?" she asked. Luke nodded, "Yes, yes. But what I meant was why?" he asked.

"Figured I'd let dad have his rest. I have nothing better to do anyways" she shrugged and extended her hand for the hose, "The hose please?" she smiled at him when he handed it to her. She began spraying the truck with the cool water. She can practically see steam rose from its metallic body, "Poor abused baby" she laughed. While she was spraying, she also moved her available hand on the surface to remove whatever she can at the moment.

Luke watched intently, "You like cars?" he asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" she turned to him. The sound of water spraying kind of disrupted her hearing. Luke motioned at the truck, "You like cars? You're really handling it delicately" he stated. Yui blinked, "Hmmm" she cocked her head to one side and wondered, "Do I...?" she mused.

Luke found that action really cute and he blushed.

"Well I don't know. I don't know a lot about cars and stuff. But you can say that I'm strangely attached to this truck since the first time I laid eyes on him" she smiled finally answering.

"Him?" Luke repeated.

Yui laughed, "Is it weird?" she asked. Luke shook his head, not really knowing how to answer. Yui nodded, "It's okay. It probably is. But really. This amazing body build and the intimidating aura around the truck really screams manliness" she laughed and turned off the water hose. She bent down to reach for the car wash soap and sponge.

Luke had a hard time trying not to stare at her when she did. He thought he had heard a grunt sounding from the truck, "I think you sprayed the engine, Yui. It's making weird noises" he joked. Yui scoffed, "Even I know that water is not supposed to affect him like that, Luke" she said and applied the soap.

Luke grinned but kept silent as he watched her work on the truck. He couldn't help but think that was one lucky truck for having her tend to it like that. Yui is a remarkable girl—no, a woman. Not quite what he had expected when he first saw her, or bumped into her. He laughed at the memory.

Yui looked at him, "What's so funny?" she asked. She didn't realize that some of the soap got onto her nose. So to Luke it was cute when she looked at him with a semi-annoyed look with soap on her nose.

He walked over to her and wiped the soap off her nose gently, "I was just thinking about the first time we met" he grinned. Yui raised a brow, "Oh har har..." she smiled though. She was almost done with the wash, "Huh should I do the polishing too?" she wondered aloud as she worked on the interior. She used a lather that made sure the leather seats are smooth and clean.

She caressed the seats gently, making sure everything was spotless. Then she worked on the sterring wheel, the dashboard and everything else inside. She closed the door gently and stepped back to admire her work, "Doesn't look like it needs polishing. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow, yeah big guy?" she patted the hood smiling to herself.

"You're talking to it?" Luke grinned.

"Him" Yui corrected and put everything away, "Why are you still here anyways?" she asked then realizing that she sounded rude, "Uh... Sorry I meant that it must be boring to see me wash the truck" she sounded sheepish. Luke shook his head, "No offence taken Yui. It's nothing. I was bored like you too" he smiled.

Yui smiled back, "No girlfriend to tend to?" she asked and sat down beside the truck, her back leaning again the front passenger door. Luke sitting beside her, his back leaning against the back seat door.

"Nope. Aren't you glad?" Luke teased. Yui rolled her eyes at the lame attempt in flirting.

Suddenly everything was silent and awkward. Yui cleared her throat, "So... My dad says that you admire me" she looked at Luke and was pleased to see him flustered, wide eyed and all. She wanted to laugh at his expression, she really do but it'd be rude, she thought.

"U-uhm well... He's not exactly... wrong..." Luke said slowly.

Yui was surprised, "Really?" she leaned forward slightly. Luke leaned forward too, "Yeah..." he said softly and slowly inched towards her face. Yui then realized what he was going to do. She backed off slowly, "Uhm..." she started but Luke seemed to be in his own little world, still continued leaning forward.

"Luke... I..." she started but suddenly the back seat door opened harshly and hit Luke's head with a loud thud, "HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed in pain and doubled over holding the back of his head where he had been struck.

"LUKE!" Yui meep'ed in worry, "Are you okay? Oh my god that didn't sound pretty" she fussed.

She glanced back at the now widely opened door confusedly, "How did that happen?" she wondered. Luke finally looked up at it too. He had tears in his eyes due to the pain, "Oh that's gonna bruise..." he winced. Yui touched the slowly forming lump tenderly and felt guilty when Luke winced in pain, "I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

Luke shook his head, "It's not your fault. Although, you'd have to ask Mr Lennox to check his truck" he mumbled. Yui looked back at the truck, "This is going to sound rude but I'm glad your head didn't dent the door, Luke" she tried to make a joke. Luke laughed, "That's mean! I'll have you be my personal nurse until this thing heals!" he threatened playfully.

"Oh the horror!" Yui laughed back. She was glad the awkward moment was over when he tried to kiss her. She had hoped that the hit was hard enough to whack that thought out of his head.

"You should get home and get it tended to" Yui said. Luke nodded and stood up, walking towards his home. When he was gone, Yui looked at the truck. She stood up and closed the opened door gently. She ran her hand on the door surface and laughed, "Thank goodness you're not dented!" she said.

She patted the hood, "That was weird but thanks" she said before bringing the stuff back into the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide's POV<strong>

I would never in Primus' name admit this but I have been looking forward to this. I watched as the femme, Yui, stood haughtily with both her hands on her hips in front of me. Her green optics shone with determination to thoroughly wash me.

I inwardly chuckled at how determined she was.

"Well.. Time to get started to washing you, big guy"

My excitement was cut short when the male human named Luke Terrance refrained her from proceeding to wash me. I felt the familiar twitch of annoyance in my spark at the male whenever I laid my optics at him.

I watched as they exchanged a few words. I did not bother listening as Yui looked annoyed at him too. That was enough to tell me it was not an interesting conversation that I should listen to. Just then Yui had sprayed the cool water all over me. I shivered at the contact but the stinging cold was actually pleasant in this hot weather.

"Poor abused baby"

I felt my spark twitch at that comment. I find myself wondering what was that twitch about. I didn't have time to think however as I felt Yui's pleasant caress on my body as she gently got rid of the nasty things on my body. I purred subtly.

Yui stopped again to converse with the male human. This time however was about me. I listened.

Hm. So she felt attached to me, did she? I smirked when she complimented my body. I saw that the male human was ogling at Yui when she bent over to obtain some things. I grunt, or growled, at that. That glitch seemed to have noticed and made a comment on how Yui had damaged me possibly. I inwardly scoffed. Did he really think that Yui could be so gullible?

Yui proved that she wasn't and proceeded in applying soap all over me and rubbed them with a sponge. I was thoroughly enjoying the attention when the blasted glitch had yet to take the attention away from me. AGAIN.

He had moved to touch Yui's face and they exchanged a few words again. Yui then ignored him and continued to wash me and asking whether she should polish me. I would have insisted she do it if I could. But then she had proceeded to clean my interior. Every place she touched brought a pleasant feeling to me. This kid is good with her hands.

All too soon, it was done. She stepped away from me and looked at me approvingly.

She patted my hood and promised me a good polishing tomorrow. Hm. I shall look forward to it. And hopefully, this time there will not be the presence of this rusted glitch.

Soon the both of them sat down beside me and converse with each other. It was all well until the rusted no good glitch decided to make a move on my femme. Clearly she's not appreciating it either. I intentionally flung open my back seat door as hard as I could to damage the glitch. I smirked inwardly when I heard the satisfying thud and a wail of pain.

Yui was fussing over him. I would've snorted at her actions, he very well deserved it. The rusting piece of scrap. The femme insisted that he get it tended. Whatever. I was just glad that he's out of our presence.

Yui patted my hood with gratitude.

"That was weird but thanks"

Anytime, kid.

* * *

><p>"... You're sure?" Will asked.<p>

"For the fraggin' last time, Will. Yes! Primus!" Ironhide grumbled. If he was human, he'd probably be suffering severe pains in his processor right now. He heard that it tends to happen to those who were agitated.

"It's just surprising that even you would want to. I don't wanna keep secrets from my daughter and I'm sure you all would protect her no matter what" Will mused. Ironhide grumbled something in Cybertronian language, "What about your mate? Does she approve?" he asked.

"Sarah will no doubt be worried. But she's as adamant as I am on keeping secrets from Yui" Will smiled. Ironhide nodded in his mech form. They were both inside the garage discussing on whether to tell Yui the truth.

"What I'm worried about is Optimus. Will he approve?" Will wondered. Ironhide thought for a moment, "She's part of your family now. It'll be hard to protect her with her not knowing we exist" he concluded.

"You're right. She's part of the family. She had the right to know" Will concluded with determination.

* * *

><p>It had been approximately a week since that discussion with Ironhide in the garage. During those days they had also discussed with the rest of the Autobots concerning the matter. They had all agreed with little problems since the person involved is now Will's daughter.<p>

Will was caught in a predicament. He wanted to tell Yui the truth. He really do. But her reaction to it was what worries him.

'What if she's so scared that she'll run back to the orphanage?' he groaned in remorse at that thought. He tried to think positively, 'No... She's a special girl. She won't overreact like that. Freak out and faint, maybe. But not running away' he tried to reassure himself.

Then another thought came by, 'Oh god I hope she doesn't come to hate me' he would've whimpered like a wounded puppy right now.

"Dad?" Yui's voice came behind him. She had just gotten back from the last day of school for the week.

Will turned around from the couch and smiled nervously at her, "Hey kiddo. Great job on Ironh—I meant the truck" he corrected himself. Yui raised a confused brow, "Iron what?" she asked. Will sighed, "Figures you'd catch that" he said sadly.

"What's wrong dad?" Yui asked, a worried tone settled in her voice.

Will looked at his beloved daughter, "Come here" he motioned for her to sit beside him on the couch. Yui obeyed, waiting patiently for her dad to say something. Hopefully explaining what was wrong. He had been acting all week. Sarah too, she realized but not as much of a wreck as Will.

A feeling of dread run through Yui's body, 'Did they regret adopting me?' she thought in horrid. She began thinking back the times they were together. Nothing went wrong. Well, not that she'd knew if she had offended them in a way cause they didn't show it if they were.

"Yui. I'm about to tell you something that could possibly scare you away from us. You probably won't believe it at first though" Will started. He searched her face for any signs at all. Yui seemed calm enough and is patiently waiting for him to continue, "The truck, Ironhide, is not a normal truck" before Yui could ask he continued, "He's a autonomous robotic organism from another planet called Cybertron and he's not the only one on Earth at the moment" he finished for now.

Yui could feel her mind instantly click at that piece of information and also the familiar dread she had felt earlier coursing through her body, "What?" she managed to ask.

'This is going to take a while' Will thought.

Yui found herself inside the garage with her family staring at Ironhide in his mech form. She had actually felt her mind stop processing thoughts and felt really frozen. The type where everything becomes deathly silent and still.

"Yui? Yui dear...?" Sarah called out worriedly.

Yui looked at her mom, "I think... I think I just blew up my mind" she said. It hadn't meant to be a joke but she supposed it sounded funny so she laughed slightly, "Oh wow that felt really weird" she giggled softly. Will and Sarah looked positively horrified and worried for her sanity. Annabelle just giggled along with Yui.

Ironhide, on the other hand, was perplexed.

"Well it's good not to have to deal with a screaming femme for once" he gruffly stated.

Apparently Ironhide's deep and gruff voice was all it took for Yui to finally get her mind functioning right. The first thing she registered?

THUD!

It was to faint and let it get some rest.

* * *

><p>Yui awoke in her bed. She grunted at the brightness and looked to her bedside table clock to see that it was currently 10 a.m.<p>

"Oh I was out that long? Thankfully it's Saturday" she wondered to herself and massaged the bridge of her nose in attempt to stop the oncoming headache from oversleep. The door to her room opened and entered Sarah with Annabelle behind her.

"Yu-Yu is wakey!" she exclaimed and ran towards Yui's bed. Yui smiled and waited for her little sister to climb on the bed so that she can hug her, "Good morning, Annie!" she greeted. Annabelle nodded cheerfully, "Good morning!" she greeted back. Sarah, too, rushed to Yui's side.

"We're sorry for shocking you like that. Are you feeling all right?" she asked slowly.

"No it's okay mom. That was just information overload. A lot of shock involved but not a bad one, I think..." Yui reassured her worried mom. Sarah looked at Yui intently before heaving a sigh of relief, "Your dad is really worked up about you fainting. He was terrified, in fact, that you'll scream and run away from us" she smiled nervously.

Yui was surprised to hear that, "No! Never, mom, really. I love you guys" she said with a smile. Then suddenly she remembered something, "I should apologize to uhm... Ironhide, right?" she asked uncertainly. Sarah nodded, "Well if you wan't him, he's in the garage as usual" she smiled.

"Where else can he be?" Yui laughed, remembering his huge mech form.

* * *

><p>The moment she had seen her dad, he had hugged her so tightly and kept apologizing until he realized how awkward it must be to do that. He faked a cough and looked at her expression, "I'm all right now dad. Shocked, but all right" she assured him.<p>

"That's good to hear, kiddo" Will sighed in relief.

"I'll... go to meet Ironhide and apologize, okay?" she stated. Will nodded in the direction of the back door connecting to the garage.

Yui entered the garage to see Ironhide in his truck form. She walked towards it and briefly wondered if he can see her approaching. She stood beside him, cause it's just weird to stand right in front of it when he's a truck form.

"Ironhide?" she called softly.

There was a grunt in response. Yui remained silent for a while, "Could you please change? It's kind of weird to talk to a truck" she asked. The weapon specialist changed to his mech form and kneeled down so he won't tower over her as much, "Thank you and I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday" she said in one breath.

"Over reacting? Kiddo, you've handled this news better than most femme I have ever met on Earth" he commented in his gruff voice.

Yui laughed at that, "I have? Well, thanks" she smiled up at him.

There was a moment of silence until Yui decided to strike up a conversation, "I heard from dad that you actually wanted to meet me officially. That was sweet and thoughtful of you, thanks" she looked at his icy blue optics. Ironhide grunted, "Makes things a lot easier to handle since you're part of the family now" he said.

He hadn't meant for it to sound harsh. He looked at the femme at the corner of his optics for any negative reaction but all she did was nod at what he said.

"It would. I'm not regretting the fact that I am a part of this family" she added.


	3. Chapter 3

Another week has passed since Yui learned of the truth. She had heard so much about things like Autobots and NEST from Ironhide when they spend time together, usually in his truck form. Yui had gotten over the weird feeling of talking to a truck. She's still very careful about it though especially when they are outside where people could hear them.

"Bumblebee sounds like a really cute mech" Yui smiled as she sprayed water on Ironhide's body to clean off the soap that she had lathered on earlier.

Ironhide groaned in appreciation at feeling clean. Yui had gotten the habit of washing Ironhide whenever she was free and he was dirty from all the military work, "I suppose you femmes would consider him that" he agreed.

"I can't wait to meet him. And the rest of the Autobots too" she began drying his body. In the distance, she saw Luke walking over towards her, "Oh Luke is coming over" she whispered to Ironhide who grunted in response, "Annoying slag" he commented. Yui laughed, "He's a good friend! He helped me out during my first week at school" she said.

"I'm sure he did..." Ironhide muttered but Yui couldn't hear him as Luke was chattering away instantly when he stopped beside her leaning his hand on his hood, "Cleaning the truck again?" he asked. Yui nodded, "Yeah. It's becoming a habit. Not that I'm complaining. It's a good way to past time" she said, trying to keep up the conversation.

In all honesty, she wanted to continue concentrating on cleaning Ironhide but she couldn't be rude to Luke either.

Luke shook his head, "Hey I was wondering if you're free for movies later when you're done?" he asked.

Yui seemed uncertain, "I'd have to ask mom and dad... But I'm free" she added when she saw the crestfallen look on his face. Luke nodded with a grin on his face, "I'll be waiting for your news then. Oh by the way the presentation for Biology class is tomorrow. It had been pushed forward" he informed.

Yui seemed horrified, "What? But we hardly got anything done" she said.

"We can work on it right after you're finished with the truck? Then we'll see about the movies" Luke offered. Yui contemplated it for a while before nodding, "Can't afford to screw up my grades" she said. Luke rolled his eyes, "Such a goody goody" he teased, "Your house or mine?" he asked.

Ironhide is not at all happy with what he's hearing. His engine gave a rough rev and Luke's hand that was on his hood burned slightly, "Yeowch! Was the engine on?" he asked fanning his hand back and forth to cool it down.

Yui laughed nervously, "I think I forgot to turn it off. Sorry Luke. And it'll be at my house. I hope you don't mind working in the kitchen" she said. Ironhide was pleased with Yui's decision. He would be able to watch them when they work in the kitchen.

"Oh. Okay" Luke seemed disappointed but smiled anyways, "I'll go get my stuff then" he said and jogged back to his house.

"Fraggin pit... He's annoying" Ironhide said as soon as he's out of ear shot. Yui shook her head, "Only when he's insistent on flirting with me. Other than that he's a good friend" she repeated. Ironhide didn't reply. Yui hoped that he's not going to be in a bad mood, "Cheer up, you grouch. I'll give your interior a thorough massage and clean up okay?" she tried to cheer him up.

"Get to it then kid" Ironhide said. Yui smiled and got to work.

* * *

><p>"How are you kids doing?" Sarah entered the kitchen to check up on the two.<p>

Yui concentrated on completing her work while Luke looked positively worn out, "Maybe you both should take a break..." Sarah suggested seeing the pleading look on Luke's face, "Yes!" Luke exclaimed in relief. Yui frowned at Luke but let it go, "I suppose Luke needs a break" she said grudgingly. She was a type of girl that get things done right after she started it.

She knows that she's not supposed to feel annoyed at an innocent little break after 2 hours of working on their presentation non-stop but she can't help it. She sighed finally. Sarah touched her shoulder, "Take it easy, dear" she advised. Yui nodded with a smile, "Thanks mom" she then stood up, "I'm heading outside to have some fresh air" she informed Luke who nodded tiredly in his chair.

As soon as she's out of the door, she stretched her arms high above her head and heard a crack, "Hmmm that feels much better" she sighed in content upon relaxing her back. She walked towards Ironhide, "Don't you want to get inside the garage?" she asked. Ironhide scoffed, "I need to watch over you and that glitch" he said as a matter of factly.

Yui blinked, "You're even more protective than dad" she giggled.

"Well I don't think I'll be up for movies later on. I'll be really tired once I'm done. Sometimes spending time with Luke is even more tiring than a big pile of homework" Yui admitted.

"Is he exhausting you?" Ironhide asked. Feeling worried for his femme, 'Okay I really need to stop referring the kid as mine...' he thought to himself.

"Not all the time. But too much time with him is exhausting. I already see him everyday at school as it is" she said.

Ironhide felt the need to reduce their time with each other. And it's not only because it is bad for Yui's body. He grunted in response.

* * *

><p>So to make sure that the both of them are not spending too much time together, Ironhide had decided to transport her back and forth from school starting today. It had been almost an hour since he waited outside Yui's school.<p>

He felt uncomfortable as the people stared at his alt mode that is towering every other vehicle around.

"Ironhide?" he heard her voice.

"Iron who?" and he heard that slag's voice too.

"Is that your dad's truck? What's it doing here?" he asked. Yui approached the truck with him following closely behind. She looked around for her dad but didn't see him anywhere, "Where's your dad?" Luke asked, "This is definitely your dad's truck" he added.

"This truck belongs to me. Not Will's" a gruff voice came behind the truck.

Luke jumped at the voice and was even more shocked when a figure appeared from the other side of the huge truck. Yui was shocked too, 'Ironhide?' she wondered.

He's tall and appeared to be around his mid 30's with a body of a body builder. He had short black hair that was disorganized and ruffled in a rugged sexy way. His ice blue eyes looked at Luke with distaste, "What ya starin' at boy?" he asked in annoyance. He was wearing a tight black shirt with denim pants and black army boots. He also had dog tags around his neck. What was more shocking to his appearance is that he had a scar running across his face starting from above his right eyebrow to be low his left eye.

"Ironhide?" she called uncertainly.

He grunted in reply, "The one and only. Here ta pick you up, kid" he informed. She wanted to ask why but she knew not to do it now. She'll be able to later though, "Oh thanks" she said, looked at Luke uncertainly and got into the truck.

Luke was too shocked to realize that they had driven off from school.

"Would you stop pokin' me?" Ironhide growled.

Yui looked at him with admiration and confusion in her green eyes at the same time, "You feel real. How is that possible if you're a hologram?" she asked.

"Holo_form_. Don't know how to explain it. You would have ta ask doc about it when you see him" Ironhide said. Yui nodded, satisfied with the answer for now, "You didn't have to pick me up but thanks" she smiled, "Saved me from walking back home with Luke" she giggled.

Ironhide smirked, "Don't mention it. As a matter of fact, I am going to be your transport to and back from school from now on. No objections" he said.

"Not going to make any" Yui laughed. Ironhide smiled a little, "Good" he said and ruffled her hair. Yui pouted, "Hey! Don't mess with my hair. It's messy enough as it is" she smoothed it back down. Ironhide rolled his eyes, "Kid, you have the smoothest hair I've ever felt" he said. Yui blushed at that, "Uh... thanks" she grinned sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Almost the whole school had heard about the mysterious GMC Topkick and it's hulking driver. A few had even approached Yui about it too, especially girls.<p>

"The driver is so sexy! Calling him hot would be an insult! Is he your relative?" they frequently said or asked something along those lines and each and every time, she would answer with, "He's a close friend of my family" usually sensing the bored tone, they would just shrug and leave her be.

Yui is a patient girl, but all these questions are beginning to annoy her. Especially ones about Ironhide. She blushed, "Of course I know he's attractive. I'd be blind to not notice. Stupid girls" she muttered and went on to her last class. Luke waited at her seat.

"Hey. How've you been?" he asked, noticing her tired expression.

'This is even more tiring than spending time with Luke' she noted, "Fine. You?" she asked back politely. Luke shrugged, "People have been asking me about that truck of yours and the driver. Ironhide, was it?" he remembered the older man.

"Why'd they ask you?" Yui blinked in confusion.

Luke gave her a dumb look, "Unless you didn't realize. I'm the closest one to you than anybody else in the school" he said. Yui felt something snap, "Yeah you're my only friend. Thanks for reminding me" she bit out. Luke seemed surprised at her little outburst, "Yui... You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Yui realized what she had said and laid her head on the desk, "I'm sick of everyone asking me about Ironhide" she whined. Luke felt a twinge of jealousy at her tone when she mentioned Ironhide, "Maybe if he stopped driving you they'll stop?" he offered.

"I thought about that too. But I can't shrug off Ironhide's good nature just because I'm slightly inconvenienced... That'd be ungrateful of me" she frowned, 'And besides.. I don't really want him to stop..' she blushed at the thought. Luke noticed and became annoyed, "Whatever.. See you later Yui" he said and walked out of class.

"Luke? It's time for class to sta..." he had already gone out before she could finish her sentence, 'What's wrong with him?' she asked.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Luke had been kind of avoiding Yui. She felt really bad about it but she was sort of relieved she didn't have to deal with his flirtings for a while. Especially when those approaches in school kind of elevated for some sort of reason.<p>

Yui had expected them to die down, not increase in numbers. She groaned in frustration and leaned further into the leather seat of Ironhide's alt mode.

"Something bothering you, kid?" Ironhide asked, glancing at her with his holoform.

'Other than hormonal teenage girls asking about you with dreamy eyes and Luke avoiding me like the plague, no, nothing is bothering me' Yui thought bitterly. She wasn't directing it to Ironhide though, she was just being bitter. There's a nudge on her arm and Yui turned to look right into Ironhide's holoform's icy blue eyes. She fought back the blush and pretended to squeak out, "The road!" to which Ironhide raised a brow at but didn't comment on it.

"Well at least today is Friday..." she said very softly to herself.

She suddenly thought of going over to Luke's house and confront him about him avoiding her. She shook her head. Her pride wouldn't allow it. It wasn't technically her fault to begin with. Right?

"What's on your mind?" Ironhide asked.

"Luke" escaped her lips before she could control it. She was shocked and she blushed in embarrassment. Ironhide was shocked too. He couldn't explain the clenching feeling he felt around his spark and the sudden anger that surged through his system.

"... It's just that he's been avoiding me for some reason" Yui tried to explain.

"So? Leave him be" Ironhide said sharply.

"How can I? He's my first friend ever since I've been here" she reasoned. Ironhide grumbled at that, "I thought you had eyes on me first.." he said in an uncharacteristic whiny tone to it. Yui blinked, "Sorry?" she asked. Ironhide didn't reply, which annoyed Yui, "What's with guys and their cold shoulder treatment!" she threw her arms up in frustration and as soon as they stopped on the driveway in front of the house, she flung the door open and rushed out of Ironhide's alt mode.

Ironhide heaved a deep sigh, 'What's wrong with me?' he thought.


End file.
